Where love and truth can be found
by SapphireSparrow
Summary: Jack realizes that maybe a woman is what he needs in his life, He meets Isabelle and feels shes the one for him, but when will he tell her?
1. The Belle

Isabelle stared at the dark green leaves clouding her view of the late afternoon sky.  
As she lounged in the shade of the big oak tree her thoughts once again drifted to a common day dream. 

she was wearing a white dress the skirt blew freely around her ankles in the wind She stared into the eyes of her lover all she knew were his eyes deep and dark..inviting.

She longed for a man.  
A man of adventure and suspense.  
Unlike her many suitors.

Tom Greenwood, Henry Masterson, George Stuart.  
The list went on and on.

Isabelle was a ripe age of 19.  
She had deep emerald green eyes, that changed shades with her mood.  
She had a small path of freckles across her nose and perfect pink lips.  
Her slightly upturned nose added to her spunky youthful look.

Her long chestnut curls that she refused to put up grazed her waist.

When Isabelle opened her eyes she was dissapointed to no end that her day dream wasnt going to come true this time.

She sat up and straightened her painfully thick skirts.  
"Bloody pointless" she said in reference to the many layers she wore.

She stood and decided that she would visit the docks, maybe her long lost love would be waiting there for her.  
"Dream on Belle" she said under her breath.

As she walked she failed to notice a pair of eyes watching her.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

She was so beautiful.

Jack watched from his place in an alley as Isabelle walked by.

The sway of her hips was so innocent yet tempting.

Her curls bounced behind her, unlike the many women that had their hair tied up tightly in a bun.

She turned slightly and he caught sight of her lips, like two perfect pink rose petals.

He watched her stop at the docks.

He saw her look around and something made him wish desperatley he had a woman like her to wait for him when he came back from sailing.

Maybe he could change that.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Isabelle turned sharply when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
She found herself face to face with a pirate...

She looked around curiously then met eyes with him again.  
"Hello" she offered with a slight smile.

Jack was expecting a "Leave me be pirate!" or at least for her to shy away.

"Hello m'lady"

She smiled her eyes lighting up "Im Isabelle Corrington whats your name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow luv." Jack answered waiting for the shocked expression that was common whe his name was mentioned.

But much to his dissapointment she just smiled.

"Nice to meet you Captain Sparrow"

"Havent you heard of me luv?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Yes." she said simply Jack was at a loss for words.

"Well Captain Sparrow, It was wonderful to meet you but I should be going now." Isabelle started walking away.

Jack stood dumbfounded for a few moments trying to place that look.

Her demeanor was so calm..but he recognized a fire in her eyes.

"Wait!" he took off running after her.

He slowed when he was at her side.

"Yes?" she asked puzzled "Who were you waiting for luv"

"No one really" she said slightly annoyed that he was being so nosy.

"Oh. well in that case where might ye be goin' in such a hurry?" "I was just off to work"  
Jack stopped a moment and puzzled over the fact that she worked, the only women that he knew with jobs were....

When he snapped out of his trance she was gone.

"Maybe next time Sparrow" she whispered in his ear.  
He turned sharply just in time to see her run into the busy doors of a pub.

"Hey Belle!" her friend and employer Marie yelled watching her skip into the changing rooms.  
"Hey Marie!" she said as she shut the door.

Isabelle examined the array of dresses that were put out for her to choose from.  
She reached into the front of her dress and pulled out some sheet music.  
She looked over the music then back to the dresses, she started humming the song while running her hands softly over her selections.

She reached out and pulled a thin two piece dark green dress down.  
She quickly slipped it on.

As she did up the laces in the back she examined herself.

It was strapless with a heart shaped top to eccentuate her breasts.

The thin skirt was low showing her midriff and the bottom stopped at the top of her calves and was cut up to her hip in the front.

Luckily the tight under skirt prevented anything unnecesary from being seen.

She slid into some black fish net tights and outlined her eyes quickly in kohl then ruffled her hair a bit.

She opened the door and quickly walked behind the counter unseen.

Jack walked into the pub after her but didnt see her.  
He decided to stay and see what this girl actually DID for work.

He could hear a few sailors talking behind him.  
"Whose performin' tonite?" one asked "I imagine its the Belle"  
"Oh.."

Jack thought for a moment but when a young woman in a red dress stepped onto a small stage beside the counter his attentions went to her.

"Gentelmen!" she yelled.  
"We would all respect your cooperation with us, for our performer to be heard we need you to keep your voices down a bit..thank you! NOW.." she began with a smile "Please welcome..The Belle!"

The audience erupted in cheers and Jack watched as a girl in a dark green dress slowly walked up onto the stage.

When she got to her position and lifted her head Jack immediately recognized her.  
He moved to a table in the front.

She signaled for the girl in red to begin playing the piano beside her.

The music started and Isabelle let a small smile creep onto her lips.

She opened her mouth and her voice came out like velvet....

_"There's a place in my heart That I go when I dream A place that nobody can see Every night I see love I see someone who's waiting Waiting for someone like me He must be out there Somewhere, someone for me....."_

Isabelle slowly stepped down from the stage and started walking through the chairs of people who were watching her intently.  
She saw Jack but tried not to let it show.

_"Tell me how long 'Till I'm not just dreaming How long, 'til somebody cares How long, 'til I meet an angel And give him my heart,  
When can I start How long 'till I fall in love...."_

She was walking right for him, but her eyes never met his A lump quickly formed in his throat as she looked him over from head to toe.

_"I sit every night By my window just wishing And searching for one perfect star Can anyone hear me Dunno if you're listening Please send him right here To my arms He must be out there Somewhere, waiting for me_

_Tell me just how long, will it be..."_

She finally stopped in front of him.  
She draped a leg slowly over his lap and slid onto his legs facing him.

Her eyes were burned in his image forever thanks to that night.  
The look of those magnificent green eyes, staring just as intently into his dark brown ones.  
She leaned into his ear and sang the next verse with her breath tickling down his neck.

_"Tell me how long 'Till I'm not just dreaming How long, 'til somebody cares How long, 'til I meet an angel And give him my heart,  
When can I start How long 'till I fall in love"_

He gulped wanting her to just touch him more than anything.  
He wished her hands would meet his skin before he went crazy.

_"I've always believed That my dreams would come true That one of these nights He would appear He'd be here in my arms I see it all, so clearly How it could be I wish he was kissing me now..."_

As if she read his mind her hands rolled slowly over his chest..downward They stopped at the very top of his thighs His mind was spinning when her eyes came back to look in his again.

"_Tell me how long 'Till I'm not just dreaming How long, 'til somebody cares How long, 'til I meet my angel And give him my heart When can I start How long 'till I fall in love ...."_

She stood up from his lap hoping to extinguish the emotions that were suddenly flooding her body so she could just finish the song.

_How long 'till I fall in love.  
How long 'till I fall in love.  
How long 'till I fall in love..."_

They all applauded Her eyes were still glued to his Even after everyone went back to their drinks and whores they remained in that position.  
Jack stood up and smiled slightly.

"Isabelle right?" he asked trying to sound welcoming.  
She nodded warily.

Luckily Marie swooped over and whispered something in isabelles ear, then pointed to a table.

Jack saw Isabelle's eyes darken considerably.  
She nodded and Marie disappeared.

She looked back to Jack looking crestfallen.

"Whats the trouble luv?" he asked hating the look that covered her face.

"Nothing...I just promised Marie I would do a little extra work on the side...if i didnt earn enough singing...and the tips werent so great...." she said looking down, her mischevious side had all but disappeared when the good hearted side of Jack spoke up.

"What if I pay the difference?"

Her head flew up "Y-you would do that?" she asked incrediously

'_apparently_' his inner voice said, very irritated that he had acted so kindly to a woman he barely knew.

To be honest he was thrilled when he found out she wasnt a whore.  
Whores were easy...true but there was no fun with whores.....just sex, and usually not cheap.

He looked back to her deeply innocent eyes and wondered how he could actually say no to her.

"Yes luv, I would, I hate to see you doing that sort of thing."

He watched as the light slowly came back to her eyes and her cheekbones fluttered with freckles lifted in a smile.

She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a huge hug.

"Thank you Captain Sparrow" She pulled back

"But I really should do something for you"

"How 'bout a walk luv.?" He suggested.

"Ok! let me go change!" she hurried into her changing room and came back out moments later in a white dress that was very old and worn.

The bottom and the sleeves had been hacked off.

It was strapless with a bow thread through the top to hold it up.  
It was tighter until it hit her waist where it spread into the knee length skirt.

He loved her unconventional clothes.

she skipped toward him in her small white flatts that softly padded on the floor.

He held his arm out and she graciously slipped hers through his.  
He smiled and lead her outside.

As they walked Jack attempted conversation to deafen the hornyness that was his mind.

"So, Isabelle..How long have you been singing"  
_ "gawd she smells like heaven...if her arm touches mine again ill lose it"_

"My whole life I suppose"  
"_He is the sexiest pirate ive ever seen! How is he not thinking about sex right now?_..."

"Interesting...you have a lovely voice"  
"_Stop thinking about sex! you hear me down there!? stop it!!"_

"Thank y-...Whats that sound"  
:o: BAAAMMM :o:

Jack pushed Isabelle into an alleyway and covered her small body with his while a building near them fell.  
"Cannonfire..." he said under his breath.

"Mell Fats Gmate" Isabelle mumbled.

Jack looked down She had her face buried in his chest and her hands were grabbing his shirt tightly.

"What luv"  
She lifted her head "I said well thats great"

"Oh...yea.." by now people were rushing by and the sound of swords clashing and screams was very evident.

Jack looked back to Isabelle and saw her watching the scene from the small alley with utmost horror.

Something was scaring the life out of her, he could feel her shake against him.  
He started stroking her hair to calm her down.

When he felt she was calm enough he decided to voice his plan.  
"Isabelle"

She looked up at him "Can you fight"  
She shook her head and started to shake again.  
"

Ok luv calm down, im going to help us both out of this mess"  
Jack quickly took his jacket and shirt off then handed Isabelle his shirt.  
"_Uh oh sexy pirate lost his shirt...Shut up Belle your about to die'_

He reached out and grabbed a man in a bright red coat .

He pulled the coat off and threw the man back.  
When he looked back to Isabelle she was so scared she was practically ripping Jacks shirt in two.

Jack put the jacket on .  
"You have a ribbon perhaps luv"

She nodded and pulled a spare ribbon from the bottom of her dress.

Jack tied his hair together and put it up under his hat.

He then took the shirt from Isabelle and wadded it up in a ball.

"Put it up yer dress." she looked at him oddly.

"Er..ye know..." He gestured to his stomach "Oh.." she said then took the shirt and did as he said.

"Ok, now were gonna go out there, but dont worry, see chances are, they raided this port because they want some women..or Ive done something and their after me..., Now, they wouldnt take a pregnant woman.. and at a distance no one would recognize me"

She just nodded and looked out anxiously.

"Come on Belle, lets go." Jack grabbed her arm and lead her out into the streets.  
She was releived that the docks were so close.

Jack tugged on her arm and she followed hastily behind him.

They walked with Jack resting his hand on the small of Isabelles back to urge her on.  
When her foot touched wood she looked up and saw a big black ship in the distance.  
Jack grabbed her wrist and helped her into the one small rowboat that was still intact.

As he started rowing Jack looked at Isabelles face for the first time since they left the alley.

Her eyes were dark and troubled and they remained focused on the small town of Port Hinsley.

He looked back to what she was watching and saw with a small explosion the bar that she sang in burst in flames.

He looked back to Isabelle and saw her face down and her hands wringing nervously over her false stomach.

After rowing a few more yards Jack took his hair out of his hat and moved over to Isabelle.  
She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you"  
He smiled back sympatheticaly "Im sorry Belle..."  
_"Damn Sparrow why are you so insensitive!?"_

"Its ok..Im fine" She said looking gazing deeply into his eyes.  
"_I cant beleive he actually cares...."_

He nodded not knowing what else to say and continued rowing.  
When they finally reached the ship Isabelle had stretched out in the small boat asleep.  
Jack didnt want to wake her so he picked her up gently and climbed the rope ladder to the deck.

The crew was busy bustling around the ship getting ready to make their way out of the port so Jack quickly layed Isabelle on his bed in his cabin then returned to the helm to get his precious Pearl to safety


	2. Master of massage

**Thanks you guys for the reviews! it helps me along, heres a shorter chapter but it sort of help sshow a relationship between Isabelle and Jack beginning to form.  
RnR!**

When Isabelle woke up she felt a sudden weight in her stomach.She slowly opened her eyes and remembered everything.  
The song, the walk, the explosion...and her home.

"My god" she said covering her mouth in utter shock of what had happened.

She lay there for a few moments and breathed deeply trying to regain her composure.

She sat up and suddenly remembered that she wasnt where she remembered being last.

She was in a bedroom.  
A messy bedroom to be correct.

There was only one candle lit and it reflected off of all the tinted rum bottles that scattered the floor.

She saw a curtain to her left.  
She slowly pushed her feet over the edge of the bed and leaned over just enough to push the heavy curtain aside.

She gasped and quickly let the curtain fall back into place as sunlight poured into the room then was muffled again when the curtain was covering the window again.

She stood and walked around the bed to a door on the far side of the room.

As she walked she couldnt help but notice her footing seemed a bit off....

Before she had a chance to ponder further on the idea the door to the bedroom slammed open.

Isabelle sheilded her eyes from the sun as Jack stumbled in and slammed the door closed.  
He slid to his bed where he fell face down and didnt move.

Isabelle stood there frozen, not sure what to do.

Jack noticed her silence and with great effort turned his head to the side so she could see his face.

"G'mornin' Belle" He said smiling lightly.

"Goodmorning...." she answered back, still shaken.

"Sorry if I startled ye, I just beed up all night thats all." Jack said softly beginning to close his eyes.

"Oh"  
She then remembered her earlier inquisitions.

"Captain"

"Its Jack, Call me Jack"

"Ok..Jack, where am I?"

"Me ship luv." he answered , his eyes now closed and a pained look on his face.

Curious Isabelle made surface just then.

"Whats wrong"

"Ah I just wore me back out, its a bit sore."

She nodded and a mental battle began.  
'_Gosh Belle you know you can massage better than anyone in the Caribbean! Help the guy out!!...but he might get the wrong idea....BELLE look at him! hes too tired to get the wrond idea!'_

She sighed and moved over to the bed.

She sat beside Jack on the bed then slowly started loosening his back muscles with her small delicate hands.

She waited for a response and quickly recieved an appreciative groan from Jack.

She smiled and felt around his back until she found a knot in the small of his lower back.

She then strattled his legs and pushed the knot with the palms of her hands.

Jack purred under her ministrations.

She continued poking and prodding the knot until it was finally loose.  
She knew it would be sore so she found a bucket of warm water and a rag and layed it on Jack's back then continued massaging his whole back.

Before long he was asleep.

When she heard him softly snoring she got off of the bed and straightened her dress.

She decided that until he woke up she would tidy up the cabin.

She cautiously lit a few more candles and when they didnt disturb his sleeping she began collecting the bottles from the floor.

She found a crate and piled them all in their.

After the bottles were gone she pushed the crate into the chamber room she had recently discovered.

She then used the same bucket of water as earlier and the rag to wipe some of the furniture clean of dust or dirt.

After the clothes and other things were put away where she beleived they belonged and Jack still hadnt stirred she decided to sleep as well.

Not feeling particualy propriatal she slipped into bed with Jack and closed her eyes.

Within moments she felt herself drifting into sleep.


	3. pirate ship equals pirates

**thank you all for you comments, they keep me going, this fic is a bit of a mary sue ill admit, but im trying to get more of an action plot going so if its a bit dull rigght now im sorry, also , i promise to make the next chapter longer thanks!  
RnR _Kate_**

When Isabelle woke up she was once again alone in the bed.

She opened the windows again but this time she found darkness spilling into the room.

She got off the bed and walked around , wondering what she should do.

She paused for a second and looked at the door that lead to the deck.  
she pursed her lips in thought.

Going out there could be awkward.  
She had no idea what kind of people Jack's crew were, she hadnt even ever seen his crew.

She walked to the door and placed her hand over the door knob.

_"pirate ship , pirates"_she mentally reminded herself

she walked back a few feet and began to lightly bite her nails.

_"Toughen up! you deal withn pirates everyday!"_

She walked back to the door and quickly turned the knob before she could change her mind.

The cool night air blew her hair back as she scanned her eyes over the expanse of the huge wooden deck.

Only one person stood at the railing.

She walked over to him, her bare feet silently moving across the dark wood.

She stood beside him, his hands were behind his back and he looked lost in thought.

"Hello Jack"  
she said quietly.

"Hello luv, sleep well?"

"yes..." she said softly

Jack noticed her tremble slightly in the cool air.  
It reminded him of her reaction the night Port Hinsley was attacked.  
He finally had a chance to discuss it with her.

"Isabelle"  
"Just call me Belle its shorter."

He nodded and continued.  
"Is there a reason you were scared out of yer mind last night?"

She didnt say anything so he looked to her and saw her biting her nails, concentrating on her thoughts.

She was trying to think of a way to word it.  
She barely knew him!

Before she had a chance to open her mouth and speak she felt Jacks hand lightly tug her hand out of her mouth.

She quickly looked up to him , he was a good 3 inches taller than her.

She sighed at his impatience.

"When I was about 7 , the ship I grew up on was taken over by pirates, since my father was the captain they held me for ransom , but my father died before he could pay them off, so i was forced to join the crew and I always watched them raid ports." she answered slightly agitated

Jack nodded, letting all the information seep into his brain.

It was nice to know she wasnt so perfect after all.

"Jack?" she asked curiously He looked to her face and was once again captivated by her deep green eyes.

"Where are you taking me"  
He sighed, having been thinking the same thing only moments before.

"Not sure luv, but I promise you'll be safe."

He lightly touched her cheek.

Isabelle's heart flew to her throat.  
_"uh oh, sexy pirate touching me!"_

She covered his hand with hers and searched his deep brown eyes.  
He could tell she was looking for something as her eyes burned into his.  
But what.......


	4. Breakfast!

**_He could tell she was looking for something as her eyes burned into his.  
But what......._**

Isabelle's cheeks burned bright red as realization fell on her naive hopes.

She removed her hand from over Jack's and he quickly removed his as well.

after a few moments of awkward silence Isabelle's soft voice broke through.

"Do you mind if I walk around a bit"

"No luv not at all, just try to stay away from the crews quarters, theyre quite angry when woken."

"yes captain" she said with a wink

After a quick smile she turned and departed down the stairs to the belly of the ship.

Jack was full of frustration

"Garh! why didnt I kiss her!" he mumbled hitting his fists on the rail.

Isabelle quickly regreted going alone on her little tour.  
The ship was dark and eery, no doubt the black wood didnt help the situation.

She toughened up and walked quietly down the stairs.  
When she found her self in a long dark hallway, she plucked a lit candle from it holder in the wall and walked briskly away from the snoring sounds that filled the other end of the hall.

She walked into a rather large room that only had a door frame but no door.

After lighting several candles with her own she recognized this place as the galley.

After a quick overview of the entire room , she looked out the window.  
From the lightened tone of night she assumed dawn was soon to come .

Isabelle smiled to herself.  
As quietly as possible she gathered up all the materials she would need, then set to work.

o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o

When Jack woke up, a pleasant odor that immediatley filled his nose.He popped an eye open and looked around until he found the source of the smell.

He opened his other eye and sat up in bed.

He eyed the large plate of steaming food that sat on his desk suspiciously.

After a minute or two the door creaked open and Isabelle came in, glowing like usual.

Her small smile lifted considerably when she saw that Jack was awake.

"Good morning!" she said in a sing song voice.

"Er , ...Good mornin'."

"Are you gonna eat your breakfast or stare it all day?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Uh..." Before he could answer Isabelle walked to the small window and pulled the curtains apart, then lifted the window about and inch to let some fresh air into the compacted cabin.

Jack just watched her amused with her quick adaption to him and the rest of the ship.

She walked over to him and lightly pushed his back.

"Scoot mister." He stood and watched her make up his bed, something that he cant ever remember being done.

She stopped half way through and pointed to the food sitting on his desk.

"Eat it before i do!" He chuckled and walked to the desk.

As he ate the food , the first meal in a long time that he can remember enjoying, he watched Isabelle as she pulled the covers up and placed the pillows decorativley on the bed.

As he scraped his plate clean Isabelle swooped over and took it from him.

"So I see ye like to clean....and cook..." he said eyeing the room then the empty plate in her hand.

"I used to take care of Marie's 2 children, it comes naturally for me to take care of people. You looked like you needed someone to take care of you Captain. " she said jokingly with a wink

Jack chuckled, the truth is, no matter how much he denyed needing to be taken care of , it was nice for a change.

A friendship sparked at that moment.

A friendship that would last a lifetime.


	5. So yer sleepin with yer boots on then?

_RNR!!!_

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Isabelle crouched down between the bed and the window.  
She poked her head out just enough to see Jack stumble in and take off his boots.  
She dipped back down again when he looked in her direction.

She stayed there until his footsteps stopped and the bed creaked in response to the weight of his body.  
She stiffled a laugh as she pulled the long peice of salt stiffened rope out from under the bed.

She had saved it earlier that day when they were replacing the ropes that were old and weak from the salt water with new chains.

She remembered how proud Jack had been when he bought the chains, he was sure they would help his already perfect ship to work even more swiftly.

When she heard his breathing become more deep and even, Isabelle crawled to the foot of the bed.

She lifted the covers at the end of the mattress and snaked the rope up through the sheets.

She let it graze Jacks upper thigh.

"mm...Belle is that you?" he mumbled shifting in the bed but not waking up.

She let a giggle slip.

By now he was waking up.  
"Belle come on luv just get in bed." His eyes still remained closed.

When she didnt answer he wondered if he had been dreaming.  
"Belle?"

She pushed her voice as low as it would go and answered.  
"Im not Belle Captain"

Jack's eyes flew open.  
Isabelle ducked down until she saw the rope move.

"What the hell is thi-" Jack's voice stopped and she heard the bed move.  
She wasnt sure what he was doing but she didnt want to risk looking up and blowing her cover.

She heard something behind her and when she turned her face was about and inch away from the face of a very angry pirate.

She was so scared she let a small unintelligent shreik slip from her mouth before she fell on her butt.

Jack chuckled.  
"Silly girl, ye should know better 'en to trick Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow" she mimmicked as she climbed angrily into the bed.

"Well dont be angry that im smarter than ye love." Jack said as she shoved her face in the pillows and pretended to be asleep.

"Fine, Be that way, DOESNT BOTHER ME!" he said loudly in her ear.  
She just swatted at his face and pulled the blankets up.

Jack sat amused waiting for the right moment to speak.

"So...ye wearin yer boots to bed then?"

He felt the bed shift and heard two clunks as Isabelle's borrowed boots hit the floor

"Ah, guess not, well sleep well dear"  
"You too" she said finally giving up her fight and turning on her side.

Jack snuggled down and soon they were both asleep.

When Jack woke up again , he could vaquely remember hearing shouting in his dreams.  
Soon he found out the shouting was coming from beside him.

Only it was now more of a strained mumbling that escaped Isabelle's lips.

Her forehead was covered in persperation and her hands grabbed the sheets as if they were all that kept her alive.

Jack sat up watching her lips move for a few moments then slowly started shaking her.

"Belle!" he said in a low voice.

Her breathing became more labored and her hands were desperatley clawing at her clothes like they were strangling her.

Jack grabbed her hands and pulled her up so she was sitting.

He pulled her close and shushed her soft wimpering.

He felt her hands losen and rest on his chest.

He moved to envelop her small body in his arms.

Her breathing slowed and he felt her relax , then bury her face in the crook of his neck.

He sighed and layed them down so she still rested in his arms.

He watched her for a few minutes, making sure whatever she was dreaming wasnt haunting  
her anymore.

Then he let himself slip into a deep sleep.

**....o.The Dream.o....**

"STOP!" Isabelle screamed at the 3 officers leading Jack to the gallows.

She broke free of her restraints and rushed to Jack.  
As she looked into his eyes she felt her heart leap to her throat.  
She had seen those eyes before in her dreams.  
The eyes of her lover.

As they pulled Jack away she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I LOVE YOU" over and over until her voice broke and she began to cry.

She fell to her knees and continued to cry until she felt someone's arms around her.

When she breathed in their scent she realized it was Jack.

She didnt need to open her eyes to know it was him.

So she buryed her face in his hair and cryed.

When she opened her eyes they were laying in his bed asleep.

She was too tired to put the situation together so she just let her eyes close and fell asleep.


	6. Headaches and Baths

_**I didnt get too many reviews but this story is starting to pick up quickly so please REVIEW!!!

* * *

it helps me to know whats goin good or what i need to change**_

_**

* * *

**_

Isabelle woke up with a massive headache.  
She didnt bother to open her eyes until she heard the door slam shut.  
Out of curiousity she squinted one eye open and watched Jack stride in.

Jack looked at her a chuckled lightly.  
"Careful luv or yer face'll stay that way"  
She frowned and opened her eyes fully.

"My head hurts." she stated as she gingerly sat up.

"hm" Jack replyed preoccupied with something at his desk.

"Well thank you for the concern captain." she snapped , standing and making her way to the water basin.

Jack turned when he heard splashing.  
The sight was almost too much for him to bear.

Isabelle sat by the small table running the wet cloth over her neck with her eyes closed in her relaxed and calm state.

Jack just turned away, willing himself not to become aroused.

"What time is it?" Her soft voice caused him to lift his eyes once again.  
"Nearly noon luv." He replyed trying to smoothe his voice out.

"Ill go make lunch then." She pulled her hair back and tied it in a ribbon then exited the cabin.

When the door was closed Jack let out a sigh.  
How could a woman of such spunk and potential sexual energy only be his friend?  
If it were any other woman she would have already been pinned under the sheets of his bed.  
Maybe he felt something more for her.  
But after merely one week?

Jack shook his head and pulled out his maps to try and locate a safe place to settle Isabelle.

* * *

Isabelle hummed as she prepared the stew and pulled out the freshest bread she could find.  
After serving out the dishes and smiling at the gratified crew she sat down on a stool in the kitchen and examined her dirty hair and clothes. 

She sighed and just pushed her hair behind her shoulders.

Jack walked past the kitchen just in time to watch Isabelle grimace at the state of her hair.  
A thought sprung to Jack's mind so he decided to save lunch for later.

After everyone was done eating and Isabelle was satisfied that she was also full she shuffled back to Jack's cabin.  
When she opened the door she heard the sound of...water?

Jack walked out of the chamber room with a big smile on his face.  
He took in Isabelles puzzled face.

"Come here luv." he said this with such a gentle voice Isabelle found herself following him into the chamber room.

There was a steaming tub of bath water just waiting for her.  
"How did you know?" she turned to him , her big green eyes shining in the dim candlelight.

"You deserve it." She shuddered involuntarily at the way he spoke to her.

She moved to him.  
"Thank you." He looked down at her.  
She didnt move her eyes away from his but she could feel his hands wrapping around her waist.  
She was suddenly aware of how close their faces were.  
"Yer welcome." he breathed before brushing his lips against hers.

"Jack." Isabelle whispered barely able to stand anymore.  
At the sound of his name Jack pressed his lips harder against hers.

She moaned at the contact.  
If only he had known how much she had longed for this.  
She felt Jack's hands roaming her body and it felt like every touch brought her skin to life.

Jacks lips left hers and began to slowly nip at her neck and shoulder.  
"Jack, My bath is getting cold." she said with a shaky voice.  
"Well im not going to stop kissing you , so it looks like we'll be sharing the bath eh?" he murmured between kisses.

She gulped and nodded, wanting him more than she had ever wanted anything.

She tugged on his shirt until he took the hint and threw it from his body.  
She then faintly felt him untying the rope that held her dress up.  
As it fell from her body his hands engulfed the new territory.  
Isabelle became impatient and roughly pulled his breeches from his waist, hearing the fabric rip.

After they were both sure that all article of clothes were disposed of Jack began pushing Isabelle toward the tub of water.


End file.
